The bag
by Kitsu Preetyme
Summary: Did anyone here wonder what’s inside Xellos’ bag? No one? ooU Well, I did. So, if you don’t really want to know, turn back and run as fast as you can. Run for your life if you hate FiliaXellos, too. …......


**WARNING!: Contains big amounts of emoticons. Not suitable for people with heart diseases **

Ohayou!!!! It's me again! Kitsu Preetyme! Koooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon! This is my 2nd fanfic in English…..so I beg for your mercy!!!! ;________________; I know I'm a crappy author….but writing fan fiction is really addictive… @_@ 

 Slayers © Hahime Kanzaka and Rui Araizume. Words between * * are actions and words between [ ] are author's comments.

Anyway, did anyone here wonder what's inside Xellos' bag? No one? o_oU Well, I did. So, if you don't really want to know, turn back and run as fast as you can. Run for your life if you hate Filia/Xellos, too. …......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~                         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Bag** [Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun]

It's been 9 months since the slayers won the fight against Darkstar. Each one went separate ways, so Filia decide to re-unite de group in her new house.

All started very well, but Xellos was getting bored…..so he started teasing Filia and Zelgadis. And rage started flowing thru the house….Zelgadis tried to kill Xellos, Filia chased Xellos with her mace bla bla bla bla…you know how it goes. 

After some minutes Zelgadis had an idea….so he told it to Filia.

Filia:-*stops chasing Xellos* Who wants tea? ^_^ *false cheerfulness*

Amelia:- In the name of justice, I would like some!!!! *community sweat drop*

Xellos:- I would like some tea, too, Fi-chan. ^_^

Filia:- *wicked grin* *goes to kitchen* *brings three tea cups, tea and sugar* Anyone wants sugar?

Amelia:- I want some! *going to grab sugar*

Zelgadis:-*Grabs Amelia's hand and says something to her ear*

Lina:- Stop flirting you two! 

Zelgadis:- *blushing*  WE AREN´T FLIRTING!!!!!

Xellos:- *puts sugar in his tea*

Lina:- Then, what did you tell her?

Zelgadis:- Just wait a moment *grins*

Xellos:- *drinks tea* ……*faints*

Lina:- O_O

Amelia:- O_O

Gourry:- ?_?

Zelgadis:- I told Amelia that the sugar was really sleeping powder n_n.

Xellos:- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Zelgadis:- *takes his bag*

Gourry:- What are you doing Zel?

Zelgadis:- I'm going to search for something to destroy him…emotionally.

Lina:- Nice idea!!! What's inside the bag?

Amelia:- I don't find that very fair….

Zelgadis:- Let's see…*takes something*  A PLUSHIE OF FILIA IN HER DRAGON FORM?!?!?!?!?

Filia:- *blushes* WHAT?!?!?!? THAT HENTAI IS GOING TO DIE!!!

Lina:-*giggles*

Amelia:-*giggles*

Gourry:- ? 

Filia:- *angry + blushes* STOP  LAUGHING!!!!!!!*still giggling* IT'S NOT FUNNY!

Lina:- *giggling with tears in her eyes* what more is in the bag?

Zelgadis:- *takes something* A world guide…..*takes another thing* A wine guide….*takes another thing* A photo album…

Amelia:-Let me see it! *Zel hands Ame the photo album* Awwwwwwwwwwwww! Look! It's a photo of Filia and Val-chan! *Filia and Lina start looking at the photo album*

Lina:- kawaii! Let's see the next one….

Amelia:- *flips page* o_o *blushes*

Lina:-*blushes* o_o

Filia:-*blushes* o_o ......I'm going to kill that namagomi.......

Zelgadis:-What?

Gourry:- Can we see the photos?

Filia:-   NO!!! *grabs the photo album and burns it*

Lina:-….it had a picture of Filia in the middle of her transformation….¬_¬

Gourry and Zelgadis: oh. ._.U

Filia:- *angry* LINA!!!!!!  -___- +

Amelia:- is there something else?

Zelgadis:-*grabs something* what are these?

Lina:- No idea.

Gourry:-?

Amelia:-?

Filia:- …oh!!! Teas from around the world!!!!*happy* Wow! This one is really rare!!! And this one is my favorite!!!....

Gourry:-  is anything left in the bag?

Zelgadis:- *grabs* A medical kit.

Gourry:- That doesn't surprise me [nooooo!!! The world is ending!]. He has to survive Lina, like us, AND Filia!!

Lina:- WHAT DID YOU SAY !?!?!? I'M GOING TO KILL YOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!!!! *starts choking Gourry*

Gourry:- waaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! I'm sorry Lina!!!!!!

Zelgadis:- *continues taking things from the bag* a money bag…. A report about morning glories….a yellow sphere….

Amelia:- wait Zelgadis-san, I think I saw that before somewhere… 

Xellos:- *sweat drop* zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Zelgadis:- Yeah, me too. But, where?

Amelia and Zelgadis:- THE CUPID'S TEMPLE!!!!

Lina and Gourry:- *blink*

Filia:- *blushes*…….so he kept it too….

All:- YOU KEPT IT?!?!?!?!?!?

Filia:- *blushes more* ah? Well……I ….. *sweat drop*

Xellos:-*chuckles* zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Gourry:- *looks at Xellos*

Amelia:- What's wrong, Gourry-san?

Gourry:- I swear I heard Xellos chuckling.

Lina:- Is there something more in the bag?

Zelgadis:- *grabs* O_O ………. Tons of condoms …….

Amelia:- *blushes*

Filia:- *blushes*

Lina:- *blushes* I.. I think we can take some information out of them…..

Amelia:- *still blushing* WHAT KIND OF INFORMATION?!?!?

Lina:- I DON'T KNOW!!! Maybe the size is small or something….

Zelgadis:- Good idea! *reads* strawberry flavored… lubricated…. Extra-large *sweat drop*

Filia:- *giant blush* well….he has no butt…..he had to have something good!

Xellos:-*chuckles* zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Gourry:-Did you hear that?!?

Amelia:- I did!!!

Zelgadis:- ¬_¬

Lina:- ¬_¬

Filia:- *still blushing* What?!

Lina:- you've been looking his butt, haven't you? ¬_¬

Xellos:- *starts laughing hard* hahahahhahaahahha

All:- O_O

Xellos:- So Filia has a crush on me!!! That's new!!! Hahahahhaha! *laughing with tears in the eyes*

Lina:- Weren't you sleeping? ¬_¬

Xellos:- You believed  that I was asleep?! I must be a really good actor!!!

Filia:- NAMAGOMI!!!!!!! HOW YOU DARE TO HAVE PHOTOS OF ME **NAKED**!!!!!! *tail appears* *prepares to attack Xellos with mace-sama*

Xellos:- It's not my fault if your tail is sexy Fi-chan!!! It really arouses me!!!

Filia:-  KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!*hides tail* HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! *starts chasing Xellos*

All:- *sweat drop*

**The end**

_____________________________ _______________________ _______________________________

Crappy, I know. Anyway…. Here are some stupid facts of this fanfic:

· **the Slayers blushed 13 times**

· **there are 20 emoticons**

· **There are only 4 sweat drops [sorry sweat drops' fans!]**

I think that's all I have to say…no, wait. Now I remember  what I wanted to say! If anyone wants to do a MST of this fanfic please, DO IT and SEND IT to me!!! I think this is a really crappy fanfic, so it DESERVES to be MSTed!!!.

Well, that's all. Bye!


End file.
